


Wet Wiskers

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [55]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiskers takes a bath and Oliver gets a surprise announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Wiskers

_(Note: picture from giphy.com)_

 

* * *

 

 

“Honey, what you doing?”

“Whiskers was filthy, Oliver.”

“Looks like he rather stay filthy.”

“Not in our house he’s not.”

“… I’m amazed.”

“By?”

“How well his behaving.”

“He was already wet, and cold. At least this water is warm.”

“What happen?”

“Don’t know. I just came home to find Whiskers standing outside in the rain and looking like he fell in the trash can.”

“Maybe he did.”

“Can’t understand why. You feed him well enough.”

“Can’t argue with that. … Maybe he was after some beautiful kitten.”

“You think?”

“What wouldn’t a male do for a pretty female.”

“Not jump into a garbage can, I hope.”

“Well… I went to some filthy places back in the day.”

“…”

“I wouldn’t now.”

“Hope not.”

“Don’t think a bath would do much help if I did.”

“No a bath wouldn’t help you any. Done. Can you give me a towel.”

“You’re using one of our towels?”

“Do you have any other idea?”

“No. Not really.”

“Oliver, that’s my favorite towel. Give me another one.”

“Meowww.”

“His getting cold, Oliver.”

“Here”

“There. Much better. Now, Oliver is prepping you something to eat.”

“Felicity, he's not a child.”

“But his good practice.”

“Practice?”

“…”

“Are you telling me?”

“You will have to be faster with the towel.”

“Did I ever tell you I love you?”

“Always nice to hear.”

“I’m happy.”

“…”

“…”

“Oliver we are both getting wet with Whiskers wet between us.”

“We should take a bath then.”

 


End file.
